


Strikhedonia

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

Just short of three years ago, Riku would’ve been the kind of person to wake up in a bed that barely looked like it had been slept in, for all that he moved at night.   
Now, however, he was beginning to get used to the sensation of waking up in a cacophony of sheets around him and practically on the floor, blankets curled in the shape of a cocoon at his side and bare brown spikes sticking up from them, the scent of cinnamon and ocean strong against his senses.  
The balcony window tended to be open, just a crack, during the summer months like now, if only so the air could circulate – and his ivory white curtains, to match the rest of his room, would flutter lightly in the breeze;  
They still did; light and easy, almost like an inhale and exhale of the wind.

Teal hues opened somewhat groggily, easily finding chocolate locks beside him, comfortably feeling tanned arms encircled around his waist in all but a vice grip— he’d once been afraid of those hands or, at least, the grip they held on him and, the first few nights they’d stayed like this, in his room or Sora’s, he had taken a long time to get used to—  
Well; this— all of this.

Weeks had passed since the end of the War, if not more, and the end of the school year had just reigned supreme on the Islands – his uniform, only used for about two months now, hung loosely on the door of his dresser, tie and all, practically staring at him with a laugh and a jeer that promised more torture come the next semester, the next year.  
A slight shuffle underneath the blankets, proof of Sora’s eventual awakening, reminded him that they had a whole three months until that happened;  
Then again – three months wasn’t really a long time, when pitted up against the three years they’d spent, fighting against and with each other, preparing for a War that had aged all of them far beyond anything any of the Islanders would or could possibly know.  
They kept quiet about their adventures, all of them, except around their families and each other; but there would always be that glimmer, that Look when one met another’s gaze, of what had happened, how much they had matured.

A slight murmur under three ivory white blankets drags Riku from his thoughts again, pale lips twitching and curling into a small, slight smile – and while silver locks, slightly scraggled, reflect beams of light from the window, pale fingers find their way toward the brunet’s hair, brushing lightly over soft strands.  
‘To hell with it’ is almost vulgar language, especially for someone like him – though encounters with Ansem, with Xehanort and many others have made his mouth quite foul in certain times he’s made sure others have not taken part in – but it somehow fits this moment.  
He’ll never be able to stop thinking of the fact they must go through with this life that is ‘normal’ to others, but now ‘abnormal’ to them– they have to, at least until their next calling.  
But, while he’s typically the type of person to get up at the rise of Dawn – the end of the War has him able to turn back in and try to sleep some more, arms encircling the younger Wielder at his side with calloused hands, his mouth shifting to kiss pink lips that grin and laugh, bubbly and bright, at the welcome greeting.

To hell with duties and responsibilities, at least for a little while – he’s worked long and hard to protect this; and he will bask in it, fight against those who dare threaten it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might seem sudden to be posting all of these, but I do hope you all enjoy!  
> I'm just planning to move these all over from my Tumblr RP account;  
> Please do feel free to throw drabble prompts at me - I always enjoy writing them!


End file.
